One Punch Hunter?
by JTMonster
Summary: After beating Boros, Saitama some how finds Genos and himself falling from the sky above a great desert. That has bouts in it? T for Blood/Violence and Swearing. Please reveiw.
1. Prologue

**(Author's notes: I do not own One Punch Man or Monster Hunter. I own nothing but the story and the OCs.)**

Prologue

(After Saitama finishes Boros) "Whew. That was interesting." Said Saitama as he walks through the now grounded spaceship. "Now how do I get out of here?" The bald Hero asks as he looks around. Then something shiny catches his eye as he walks about. "What's this?" He asks as he squats down to pick up the orb. "I'll have Genos look at it" He tells himself as he gets up. Saitama looks around once more. "Oh well" he sighs. "I guess I'll have to punch my way out." He walks up to the closest wall and lightly punches it.

 **Genos POV**

As he is running up to the side of the ship, his sensei punches a hole from the inside of the ship and simply walks out. "Sensei!" shouts Genos. Saitama looks over at Genos while completely ignoring Tornado/Tatsumaki. (A/N Whatever one you feel like calling her.)

 **3rd person view**

Later at the apartment and after Genos gets his arm fixed.(A/N I didn't feel like writing the scene because I'm pretty sure that 99.9% of you know what happens.) "Hey Genos." "Yes sensei?" "Could you look at this?" Saitama asks while holding out the sphere. "Sure." Genos said as he took the spheroid from his hand. He lifts it up to the light and looks at it as the light shone through the stone. "It appears that it has a crystalline structure to it, the crystal has a pinkish purple coloration to it, and the orb emits a faint light." He explained. "Genos what did I say about long sentences." Genos bowed his head as he sighed. "Not to use them." "Now what were you trying to say" he questioned. "It is a crystal, it glows, you can see through it, and it is pinkish purple." explained Genos. "Do you know what it is made of, Genos?" "No. I would have to run some tests to tell. Oh and by the way where did you find this?" "I found it in Boros' ship." Saitama simply answered. "Who is Boros?" Asked the cyborg "Boros was the boss of the ship." answered Saitama. "Oh, well I'll run the test now." said Genos as he pulled a drill out and put it against the orb. "Why are you using that drill?" asked the Hero standing behind him. "I need a sample of the crystal for the test." He answered. "Oh okay." said Saitama as Genos turned on the drill.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Arrival

 _ **(FLASH!)**_

Saitama and Genos both covered their eyes. Then the both felt the ground below them give out. They both opened their eyes and found themselves falling. "HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" shouted Saitama. Genos replied with "It seems that the orb teleported us somewhere." "BUT WHERE?!" "I don't know." "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" "Uhh sensei." "WHAT?" "We have 700 meters till we hit the ground." "WHAT? Wait can you survive that kind of fall?" questioned Saitama. "Probability 51/100 chance but I would have A large amount of damage."answered Genos. "What if you had something to cushion the fall?" "80/100% chance of surviving the fall. Why are you going to try catching me because if you do than it is a 30/100% chance."said Genos "No but I might of found one."he said as he looked upon the desert below. "600 meters."stated Genos. "And why are there bouts in the sand? Also what is that giant whale like being?" "Our cushion." Saitama said. "What?!"asked Genos."500 meters." "Stupid falling meter."Genos mumbled to himself. "Genos."called Saitama. "hmm?" "Grab my hand."said Saitama as he reached his gloved hand out. "Okay"said Genos as he grabbed Saitama's hand.

 **Saitama POV**

As soon as Genos grabbed my hand I leaned towards the colossal being. Pulling both me and Genos to the sand storm that was tailing it.

 **Back to 3rd person**

"400 meters." "Yeah I get it we're falling, so you can stop saying that."complained Saitama. "I'm sorry but I can't it is a program that is installed. 300 meters." By now the people on the bouts noticed the two falling from the sky. "What the.."said the captain of one bout. "200 meters. 100 meters. 50 meters." "0 meters"

 _ **(EXPLOSION!)**_

"You have landed." "Ugh. Genos you okay?"asked Saitama. "Yeah."answered Genos. While this was happening everyone on the bouts were coughing and trying to make sense of what the just saw. Two people, one with a cape and a bald head along with one that had shiny metal gauntlets (A/N or so they thought) and blonde hair, falling from the sky and landing with enough force to kill the Dah'ren Mohran. "Stop the ship!"shouted the Caravaneer as the ship past the crater that formed where the Dah'ren Mohran's head used to be. "By the heavens." He said to himself. The sand finally settled as the Caravaneer's ship stopped at the lip of the crater. The crew started to hear voices coming from the hole and the Caravaneer shouted "Hello, anyone there?" Saitama replied with a simple "Yeah." Which shocked everyone on the bout. "Umm… Do you need help out?" Asked the Caravaneer. Which Saitama said "No we got this" as he an Genos jumped out of the impacted area and onto the ship's deck slightly cracking the thick wooden boards. These two were nothing like what the crew expected for two people falling from the heavens and surviving the fall. "D-Do you want a ride to Val Harbar?"asked the Caravaneer. "Sure… What is your name?" "You can call me The Caravaneer, and may I ask your name?" "My name is Saitama and this is Genos." "Umm Genos.." The Caravaneer said. "Yes?" Replied Genos. "Your face is cracked."

 **End of Chapter One. Could someone come up with a name that I can call the Caravaneer because it takes to long to type over and over again.**

 **Music that I listened to while writing this chapter:** **One Punch Man Opening - THE HERO! | NATEWANTSTOBATTLE** **【** **1 HOUR** **】** **by** **TMH | TheMusicHour** **.**

 **M-kay see you people in the next chapter Boi!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Val Harbar

"Well crap" said Genos. "Do you know where I can get some parts to repair my face?" "Umm how would you repair you face, isn't that part of your body?!"asked The Caravaneer. "Have you never encountered a cyborg before?"questioned Genos. "What is a 'cyborg'"said The Caravaneer. "Well to put into simple terms I am a robot made of metal parts but I still have a human brain and spine."explained Genos "Umm I don't think we have any parts for your face but you probably can find something at Val Harbar." "How long do you think it would take to get there?" "Umm maybe 30 to 40 minutes. Why do you ask?"said The Caravaneer. "Well we are debating on whether to stay on the ship or just run there."said Genos. "Wait you're telling me that you can out run a sand ship."asked The Caravaneer. "Yes." said Genos.

 **Later**

They were about half way there so Saitama and Genos decided to stay on the bout. "Sensei?"asked Genos. "Yeah Genos?" "Why haven't you been talkative as usual?" "Because there was going to be a big sale tomorrow and I have a feeling that we won't make it there this time." "Hey what is Saitama pouting about?"asked one of the crew members. "I'm not pouting."argued Saitama. "He is sad that he will miss the sale that was supposed to happen tomorrow but we're here and the sale is where we just came from."explained Genos. "Hehe, you know what's funny there is a sale tomorrow at the market."chuckled the crew member. Saitama's face lit up like a child on christmas (A/N or whatever holiday you celebrate that you get presents or you are happy about.) "Really?!"asked Saitama almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"We're here!"shouted the man on the bow of the ship. As soon as Saitama gets up from his sitting position that he was in. He walked to the side of the ship which was 10 to 20 feet from the dock and hopped off. As he landed he was getting strange looks from everyone walking by. "Who is that?" "Why is he wearing a cape?" "Look at his head i-" the person was cut off by a glare that Saitama shot at him. The Caravaneer and Genos caught up with Saitama who was standing in the street looking around at the shops. "Sensei, over here."called Genos. Saitama looked up from the small shop and walked over to the pair. "Yeah, what is it?"he asked. "Do you guys have a place to stay? Wait what am I saying of course you don't." "Do you know of a place that we can stay?"asked Genos. "Well there is an inn over there." "How much is the rent?"asked Saitama cutting off The Caravaneer. "Umm well it costs 500 zenny a night." "Zenny?"asked Genos. "Yeah zenny."said the The Caravaneer as he pulled out a small golden coin with a z imprinted in the middle. "Umm.. we don't own that type of currency." "What?!" "Yeah do you know where to get some?" "Umm well you can have some"he said as he handed them 500 zenny each. "And you can get more by hunting monsters." "Hunting monsters is that the main profession here?" "Yes it is you can register over-" "how much does it pay?"asked Saitama. "Umm it pays 100 to 500 at first but increases as you get more difficult jobs. As I was saying you can register in that building over there."gesturing to the structure at the end of the street. "That looks like a bout."says with a blank expression. "Well that doesn't matter I still would go and register for a hunter card."said The Caravaneer. "Okay I get it you want us out of your hair."said Saitama. "What?! No I'm perfectly fine with you guys talking to me i'm just saying that they only give out a limited amount of hunter cards each year." "What?!"shouted Saitama. "Genos let's go." "Okay sensei." "See ya!" Called Genos as the duo ran to The Hunter HQ.

 **At The Hunter HQ**

Saitama and Genos burst into the building nearly ripping the door from the hinges. "H-hello and w-welcome to Hunter HQ."said one of the terrified women behind the counter. "We would like to register for a hunter card."said Genos. "Umm okay I will need your names, age, and weapon type." "My name is Genos, I am 19 and umm weapon type i'll have to get back to on that."said Genos. "I'm Saitama, I'm 25 and I use my fists."he said in a bored tone. "You use your fists?"asked the lady behind the counter. "Yeah what about it" "well umm the monster you fight most likely beat you in a fistfight, and what weapon do you use...Genos is it?" "Umm well I use my..umm guns."Genos answers nervously. "Oh well where are they?"asks the lady. "Umm well in my arms." "What?" "Do you want proof?" "Yes i would like to see some form of evidence to support your claims." "Okay but you will need to give us our hunter cards before hand." "Okay and do you guys know that guy?" "What?"asks Genos while turning around just to see a guy clad in red and black with twin katanas on his back waving towards them (A/N where they are is where the "camera" is located right now) "umm excuse me are you waving to us?"asked Genos. "What no why would I be waving to a box of bolts and a baldy." He asks rhetorically. At the mention of the word baldy Saitama punches the man with enough force to make his upper body explode. "Well that's no way to introduce yourself to a new pal, know is it?"the now reforming man asked in a sarcastic tone. "What the hell?"asks Saitama. "Don't worry none of this is cannon."states the man. "Oh by the way the name is Deadpool see ya. Baldy hehehe."Deadpool chuckles as he says this and is gone without a trace. The turn back around to ask for there hunter cards now just for the lady to ask. "What happened to the guy who was just waving to you?" "Wait you mean that you saw nothing that happened just now?" "No what happened?" "Nevermind that can we get our cards now?"asks Saitama. "Sure thing here you go and here is a quest to prove that you can see the weapons you say you have." And with that they were off.

 **Thank you guys for reading. I would like to thank all of you who have followed/favorited this story I didn't expect anyone would like this but thanks for proving me wrong. :) Ooh yay I can get here to. Deadpool go away. Why should I have my rights *grows 7 more right arms*. Deadpool. What at least I'm not like Carl over there stabbing people 37 times and eating their hands. Oh yeah I don't own llamas with hats or Deadpool.**

 **Music that I listend to while writing:** 【MH4】We Are Monster Hunter！【MAD】

 **See ya in the next chapter Boi!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three :The new hunters

Saitama and Genos skidded to a stop and turned around. They walked back to the counter and asked. "Where do we go to get the quest?" "Well I was going to explain that before the two of you ran off,"said the slightly annoyed woman, "but you have to go over to the other desk and talk to the woman in yellow and ask if you could go on the quest." "Okay well see ya."said Saitama walking away from her towards the other counter. "Hey could me and my friend go on this quest?"asked Saitama. "Okay here you go," she said as she stamped the quest with a strange symbol, "just go through that gate and there will be an airship waiting for you." "Okay and thanks"called Saitama as they went through the gate. Sure enough there wa a airship waiting for them. They got onto the ship and the captain told them to either sit down or hold onto the horizontal pole that was attached to the ceiling.

 **Later at the hunting grounds**

After the captain said that they were over the area that they were supposed to get off Saitama and Genos jumped off earning shouts from the pilot of the ship questioning their sanity only to be shocked as they landed perfectly fine. They both looked around the "home base" (A/N that's what I've called it but you can call it whatever you want it's up to you.) it had a tent with a bed that could fit two, two chests on opposite sides of the small area, and a small cart that could barely fit one person, they would have to be in a strange position to fit, with a team of three cats that stood on their hind legs. "Well at least it isn't raining."said Saitama. "Well we better get goin'. The quest says we need to kill a… Great Jaggi and/or 3 Jaggia. umm ok, well let's go hunt us some monsters. So where do you think the Great Jaggi and Jaggia are?"asked Saitama. "There is signs of life in that direction."he answered pointing towards a small path leading to the next area. "Okay I go for the Jaggia and you go after the Great Jaggi ok."said Saitama. "Wait sensei why don't you go after the Great Jaggi?" "Well because if I went for the Great Jaggi I would complete the mission to soon. I'm pretty sure that you will be able to take it out without much difficulty."answered Saitama. "Oh okay." "Well see ya at the end of the quest."said Saitama as he ran off to find the Jaggia.

 **Genos POV**

As sensei ran off I started running to find the Great Jaggi. When I got to the next area it seemed normal except for the small raptor-like creatures, one of them noticed me and let out a howl. The other ones stopped what they were doing and looked towards me also letting out the same howl. They started to surround me. I slammed my fists together letting my guns form. Most of the Jaggis (I guessed that they were the Jaggis from their appearance) took a step back. Then there was a ear piercing howl, of course with my robotic hearing I wasn't affected that much. I looked in the direction of the howl and there was a much larger Jaggi with a large frill around it's neck. It started to walk towards me. I prepared my incinerator when a horn was blown signaling the subquest was completed. As soon as it stopped the Great Jaggi lunged at me and I fired my incinerator knocking it back. Surprisingly it got back up but it started limping away. "Gotcha." I said to myself.

 **Meanwhile Saitama's POV**

"Where are those stupid Jaggia?" I asked myself. While I was walking I encountered small raptor like things but when I punched them they simply exploded as I expected. Nothing happened when I killed three of them so I ignored all of the other ones. I walked to the next area. It had a lot of vines hanging over the main part of the zone. I walked towards the edge of the cliff that was at the entrance and looked down. When I looked down I noticed larger raptors that were curled up sleeping. I hopped down from my vantage point and when I landed one of the Jaggia looked up at me. It got up from its sleeping position and stirred the others. The Jaggia stood and faced me, the trio started to run towards me. I got into a fighting stance and punched. All of them exploded. I sighed. Not again.

 **Pilot's POV**

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted. "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!" The bald guy just killed three Jaggia like it was nothing and on top of that they all exploded! Not even the strongest bowguns can do that. Also the blonde guy just shot fire out of his hand! Oh shit I have to write this down or else they will think I had too much ale. I started writing down my observations.

 **Back with Genos**

I ran after the Great Jaggi. As I got to the next area I saw sensei standing there facing the Great Jaggi. "Hey Genos do you want me to take out the Great Jaggi or do you?" He asked. "You can do it" i replied. "Okay" he replied as he punched the Great Jaggi to smithereens with no effort.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Could someone make some cover art? I would like it to where it's like the One Punch Man intro but with the tiger replaced with a nargacuga, demon as an Akantor, dragon as Fatalis, and god as White Fatalis. Also the title in bold above the pictures.**

 **Music I listened to while writing: "Strike Back" by We As Human**

 **Mkay Boi! see ya next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Proof of power

After me and Genos finished the quest we started talking. "You know I was expecting more of a challenge, you know?" asked Saitama."Yes the challenge at hand seemed a little too easy," replied Genos, "it looks like they didn't believe us when we said our weapon types so they gave us an easy job." "Huh? Sorry I stopped listening after weapon types." said Saitama. "Sigh. They gave us an easy job because they thought we were lying when we told them our weapons." simplified Genos. "Oh ok then. Those sons of a bitches!" shouted Saitama. "Sensei calm down the airship is almost here and would you believe a guy saying that he could fight giant monsters with his bare hands?"said Genos "No probably not." sighed Saitama as the airship slowly floated down towards them.

 **Later at the HHQ (Hunters Head Quarters)**

After the trip Saitama and Genos walked into the now packed building earning looks from the other hunters. "Who are they?" "Why does that guy have black eyes and yellow irises?" "Whoa look at his arms, those must be high quality gauntlets." "Who's that guy dressed in red behind them?" At the mention of the guy in red Saitama whirled around to face him. "Hey how are you two dimension wrong doers doing?" asked Deadpool. "You again. I thought I killed you." said Saitama gaining mutters from the crowd. "Killed him?" "Did they fight one another?" "hmm so we aren't the only ones pap." At those words Deadpool stopped and leaned over to the side and waved to the "person" who said that. "Oh and by the way how are you three doing?" He asked sarcastically. "fine now leave us alone." "Ok Ok. Now back to what we were talking about…" said Deadpool but was cut off by a fist to the chest which made explode once again. "Talk about one hellova fisting." joked the merc with a mouth. "Go away we have to get the money for the quest we just did." "Ok I get it you don't like me I'll take my leave then. Well see ya. Baldy hehe" he said as he disappeared. The other hunters in HHQ started back up again totally oblivious to what just happened. Saitama and Genos walk up to the counter and tell the lady that they just finished the quest and would like the reward. "HOLY COW! That was the fastest time killing a Great Jaggia in history!" shouted the Guildmarm.

 **With the pilot and the lady that they made a bet with**

"So you are telling me that the bald guy punched a Great Jaggia to death." said the lady. "Um sort of, he more of punched it and it exploded and the blonde guy shot fire out of his hands." explained the pilot. The lady's right eye twitched slightly with annoyance. "So that means they weren't lying…" says the lady as she walks to the guildmaster and hands him 500 zenny. "Thank you." commented the guildmaster. "Oh yeah and the bald guy took 2 tailwhips, 1 hipcheck, and bite from the Great Jaggia without even flinching." says the pilot as the lady turned back around and handed the guildmaster another 500 zenny.

 **Back with Saitama and Genos**

After they got the money from the quest they started walking towards the Inn when they saw The Caravaneer standing there waiting for them. "Congratulations on completing your first quest." said The Caravaneer with a smile. "Thank you." said Saitama and Genos. "Are you two staying at the Inn I told you about?" asked The Caravaneer. "Yeah, and thanks for telling us about it. See ya later." said Saitama with a wave. He and Genos walked into the Inn and asked for a room for two. The woman behind the desk gave them their key and told them what room they were in. "Your room is on the 1st floor, the 7th door down, number 38." "Thank you." replied Saitama and took the key and walked to their room. They walked up the flight of stairs and walked to their room. Sitama unlocked the door and walked into the room. On the walls the was a small number marking each one. The wall with the door was the 1st, the one next to the 1st wall was the 2nd, the one across from that was the 3rd, and the one directly across from the door was the 4th. For some 'unknown' reason the 4th wall and a crack crudely covered by a drawing of the one and only Deadpool. Saitama stormed over to the picture, which nervously started to sweat some how, and pulled it off the wall. The drawing muttered a quiet pained yelp as Saitama threw the sketch out the door. "Well that deals with that." says Saitama with a sigh. "Well let's get some shut eye."

 **Sorry for the long update I was working on another story called The Gaster of Remnant. So um yeah. Mkay see ya guys next chapter. Boi!**


End file.
